Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an information protecting apparatus configured to restrict access to a storage.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an information protecting apparatus for restricting access to a storage. In one example of such information protecting apparatuses, when a predetermined administration server disappears from a network, the information protecting apparatus determines that the information protecting apparatus is stolen and disables its startup to prevent reading and writing of data stored in the information protecting apparatus.